It's the Thought That Counts
by Wasi
Summary: With the Christmas season nearing, Ron wants to make sure Hermione gets the perfect gift. One Shot story.


**It's the Thought That Counts**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

"Dammit" he muttered to himself as he looked at the catalogue again. Running his quill down a list on his parchment he thought, _Maybe if I…_ "Dammit."  It was no use.  There was no way he was going to be able to get it.  _So now what do I do?_  No matter how many times he went over the list, counted and recounted his money, there was no way to get her the perfect gift.  And it was perfect too, something he knew she really wanted and would really love.  _There's only one thing to do…_

Jumping off his bed he walked out of the dormitory and headed down to the common room.  There he found who he was looking for, doing homework in a quiet corner of the room.

He plopped himself into a nearby chair with a huff.

"What's up?"  Harry asked as he continued to write out his potions essay.

"Nothing.  Just finishing ordering Christmas gifts."

"So what'd you get me?" he asked, grinning.

"Sleekeazy Hair Potion to see if it will help that mop of yours," he replied sarcastically.

Harry chuckled.  "Tried it.  Doesn't work."

"Humph," was the reply as he casually flipped through the catalogue he had brought down with him.

"So are you done?"  Harry asked absentmindedly as he went back to his essay.  

"Almost.  You know it's great when you have a big family and you get gifts from all of them, but having to buy for them can be a real pain in the…"  He trailed off lamely knowing there was no good complaining about it.  Harry wisely acted as if he had heard nothing.  Closing the catalogue Ron continued with forced brightness, "Hey I'm done with this catalogue if you need to use it for anything."

"Huh?  Oh sure, yeah, thanks."  He looked at what his friend was holding.  "Flourish and Blotts?  What am I going to get there?"

"Oh I don't know… something for Hermione maybe," he said with nonchalant air sneaking a look at Harry to see if he was receptive.

"Hermione?  Well, yeah… I guess," he began doubtfully.  "I just figured I'd get her a nice quill or something.  'Sides, even if I could figure out what she might like she probably already has it."

"Oh, but I think there is one she might like that she doesn't have.  I actually borrowed that from her to get something - a book about muggles for Dad - and I noticed she had something circled," he said as he flipped exactly to the page in question and gave it to Harry.  "Here… see?  I asked if she needed this back but she said no, she was waiting for the After Christmas sale.  You know how girls get about sales.  But I know she really wants it."

"Well, why didn't you get it?"  Harry asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I had already ordered something by the time I saw this," he lied not wanting to mention his lack of funds again.  "But I think she really wants it, so why don't you get it for her?"

"A book about Numerology?  Doesn't sound like my idea of a great gift."  Doubt still clouded his voice.

"Well it's a good thing it's not for you then isn't it?" he said with a forced tone of patience.  _Harry had to get this for her._  "Besides, I'm sure Hermione will love it.  It's a book after all, right?" he tried to joke lamely.

"True.  All right, it's as good as anything I guess.  I'll send the order with Hedwig when I'm done with this essay."  He put the catalogue aside and drew his homework towards him again.  "Hey, did you start this thing yet?"  Harry asked, completely dismissing the subject of Christmas gifts from his mind.

"No, not yet.  I'll go get my books and you can help me."

"I was hoping you'd help me."  

They exchanged knowing looks.

"So Exploding Snap or chess until Hermione gets back from the library?"  Harry asked pushing his homework away once again.

"Chess," he said firmly as Harry groaned.  "I'll go get the stuff and my books.  You might as well fill out that order form while you're waiting," he hinted.

"Huh?  Oh, yeah, good idea.  Thanks."

Ron left to collect his books and chess set from the dormitory, but just before he got to the steps he looked to see Harry filling out the Flourish and Blotts order form.

"She'll love it," he whispered to himself a bit sadly and went upstairs.


End file.
